


One-on-One

by HiddenSloths



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSloths/pseuds/HiddenSloths
Summary: Yarne and Robin have their usual one-on-one training, but things heat up when met with danger
Relationships: Chambray | Yarne & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chambray | Yarne/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 3





	1. Training Grounds

Robin sighs with relief as another mock battle comes to a close. All her units have been training hard and improving, especially one particularly nervous taguel: Yarne. Ever since she has taken him aside to give him one-on-one training, he has become much more willing to go to the front lines as instructed and has been performing phenomenally.

Robin begins to put away her spell book, tucking it underneath her arm when Yarne comes bounding up to her. His ears twitch slightly, and he rubs the back of his neck, avoiding direct eye contact with her.

“Hey, Yarne. You were great today, even better than yesterday. You’ve been improving so much lately. Those private sessions have really been paying off, huh?”

Yarne merely nods, keeping up with her pace, a murmur escaping his lips.

“Well, since you’ve been doing a great performance, I suppose that means we can cease our private sessions.”

His ears twitched, his eyes darting towards her. Distress was visible on his face, and he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Er… I feel that there’s still a lot I could learn from you…”

She couldn’t help but chuckle, and she shook her head.

“I think I’ve given you everything I could. The rest is up to you.”

He gingerly reaches for her wrist, both of them stopping in their tracks. She finally looks him square in the eye, and can see a slight tremble throughout his body. His hand was quite large, and his fingers easily wrapped around her small wrist. It was radiating a gentle warmth, and the warmth began to spread to her cheeks.

“Please… I’m not ready to stop yet…”

He quietly admits, at first able to keep his eyes focused on hers, but quickly looking away. She merely smiles, reaching a hand out and up to his cheek, patting it softly.

“Okay, we can meet at the usual place tonight.”

He nods, giving a soft smile, his grasp on her releasing. He heads off, with Robin watching him disappear from her sight. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of his behavior. He typically isn’t one to volunteer to be more involved in battle based routines, but she was glad that there was a change in him. 

As she thought about his behavior, she couldn’t help but think about the sensation she experienced by his touch alone. If she were being honest with herself, she would admit that lately she was viewing him less as another ally and more of a potential companion. Though, she wondered if this were just due to their recent daily proximity to one another that was influencing her to gravitate more towards him. Though, she couldn’t have denied the fact that she wouldn’t be opposed to him touching her again. With that in mind, she disappears into her own tent, throwing herself onto her cot and nodding off.

A few hours pass and Robin is back up, adjusting her clothes and fixing her hair. She stares at her reflection, flustered that she is trying to take into account how she will look to Yarne. She shakes her head, sighing to herself.

“Girl, get it together…”

Finally satisfied with how she looks, she steps outside, practically running into a furry set of abs. She backs up and looking up, is face to face with none other than Yarne. He watches her worriedly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“S-sorry… Are you okay?”

She nods, smiling.

“Yeah, I am. I thought you would be waiting for me at the location, honestly.”

He steps aside, looking towards the woods beyond.

“Ah, I thought I would walk with you for once.”

Her heart skips a beat as she begins to walk towards the woods. Yarne walks next to her, keeping her pace once more. They were silent during their trip, the only sounds echoing were those from the army, that were slowly fading out the further in the woods they got.

Finally, they reach a clearing. Before them is a lake, nestled in a flat plains. The ground before them contained traces of scorched earth, from their previous sessions where Robin had used magic. Additionally, there were areas where dirt was kicked up and scratch marks where Yarne was scuffling around.

They got to their positions, Yarne 30 meters away. He rolls his shoulder back, stretching. Robin pulls out her fire tome, letting the pages flutter open. She gets into her readied stance, and with that cue, Yarne transforms into his taguel form. He lowers himself down then lunges forward, quickly closing the gap between them. She exhales slowly, and flings her free hand forward, a ball of fire producing and quickly firing off towards Yarne. He nimbly dodges, and Robin jumps to the side as he closes the gap.

Using his momentum, he slides, turning himself round and facing her once again. He lunges forward and she launches another fireball. This time he fumbles, and the flames fly past him, a small portion of his arm singed in the process. He yelps out, skidding to a halt, quickly digging up dirt and tossing it onto the burn.

Robin’s stomach flips, and she closes her tome, running over to Yarne.

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay? What happened?”

He huffs, patting the burn on his arm with dirt in his paws.

“Sorry, I don’t know what happened… Let’s continue.”

“No way. We need to get that burn taken care of.”

He shakes his head, getting back into his stance.

“No, I can keep going.”

Frustrated, she sighs, rubbing her temple. She would rather take him back to camp and get a healer to take a look at the injury, but she had to admire his determination to proceed. Perhaps in light of his change in character, she decided to obliged him, and got back into her stance. Though, this time, she pulled her sword out, latching the tome to her hip with the straps that dangled freely by her hip. She barely had time to react when Yarne was once more at her, and she used the broad side of the sword to deflect his attack.

And he continues to pounce, over and over, wailing away at the sword. Her feet tried to plant themselves firm into the ground, but with his sheer force and strength, she was constantly being shoved back, a trail forming into the dirt from her dragged feet.

But, she was thrilled, excitement bubbling in her just watching him go. She can tell he wasn’t holding back, and it spurred her on even more. She sidestepped at the last second as his paw thrusted forward, and as his body continued to move, she immediately struck him on the back with the butt of the sword, though not hard enough to bruise the skin.

He skid to a halt, snapping round and reaching out to grab her sword. She leans as far back as she can, and his hand goes flying above her. He miscalculates his step, and soon finds himself toppling onto her, pressing her down to the ground with his body. Her sword drops and is knocked away. With her hands above her head, he quickly pins her down using his large paws.

Their breathing labored, they merely stare at one another, panting. Sweat rolls down her face as she gulps, trying to even her breathing. He scurries off of her, transforming back, taking with him the warmth that protruded from him before. She sits up, brushing the dirt off her, looking towards him. He looks out over the water, a soft wind blowing by that rustles his long mane of hair. His hand covers the burn on his arm.

She watches him silently for a moment, studying his physique. Though she knew he was muscular to begin with, it really began to dawn on her just how muscular he was. And she found it alluring. She wanted to trace her fingers over his muscles, experiencing the warmth from him again. 

She blushed, averting her eyes when her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed his attention returned to her. She turned her head away, staring at her feet.

“You okay, Robin?”

He could hear him step up to her, and soon his hand was within her vision, offered to her. She takes it, and he helps her to her feet. She continues to pat and brush the dirt off her clothes, preferring to stare straight ahead. Though, she could still see him from the corner of her eyes.

“Yeah, just caught by surprise is all. You really have improved, you know.”

He nods, giving a small smile. She turns to him, noticing the burn on his arm. Up close, it didn’t seem too bad, but she still felt guilty for it. As though reading her emotions, he piped up.

“It doesn’t hurt. I’ll go ahead and wash it off here at the lake then I’ll get someone to look at it… Thanks for continuing the session despite it.”

And he walks away from her, returning to the water’s edge, beginning to strip his armor off him. She observes as the armor falls to the ground, clinking and clattering as they land. He unties the small pouch tied around his waist, opening it up. He grabs a small piece of soap, and places the pouch down, along with the soap on top. He squats down, undoing the leg guards, setting them aside next to the rest of his armor.

He looks over to Robin, grabbing a piece of the soap, outstretching his hand towards her.

“You could bathe, too… Er! Not with me, of course. The lake is pretty large, so…”

She laughs, and approaches him. She catches a small glimpse of his tail flicking as she takes the piece out of his hand.

“Thanks. A bath sounds good. I’ll be on the other side, then.”

He nods, grabbing his piece and stands, beginning to wade into the water. She treads along the edge of the water, heading towards the opposite end of the lake. She holds the soap close, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

When she reaches the end, she begins to undo the buttons and clasps on her clothing, neatly folding them and setting them aside. In just her undergarments, she glances cautiously over her shoulder, peering towards Yarne’s direction. His back is facing her from what she can tell, and she breathes with relief. And perhaps, slight disappointment. She shakes her head, rolling her eyes.

“What is wrong with you…”

She asks herself, unable to fathom why she’s acting like a young hormonal girl. Yarne is just a partner in battle, why would he have any romantic interest in his tactician? As she removes her underwear, setting them on top of the pile of clothes, she mulls over why her sudden attraction towards him has come up.

For one, he’s quite handsome, she muses to herself as she ties her hair up into a bun. Not to mention, he’s in very good shape. And as she enters the water, a cooling sensation flows around her, she reflects him and his character. At first, she admits that she wasn’t too attracted to how cowardly he was. But, over the course of the time she has spent with him, on the battlefield and off, she can tell he has a heart of gold and courage. And perhaps that he was finally breaking out of his shell and his own inhibitions the more he interacted with the group and the more he trained. He certainly wasn’t the same man she first met all that time ago. Perhaps that transformation and the steps it took to get there is what has started her fatuation towards him.

She begins to circle the soap along her body, starting from her neck and shoulders, and trailing down. Suddenly, she hears rapid movement, and turns in time to see Yarne darting past and straight into the woods. She stares stunned, and begins to wade back to the edge, scrambling out of the water. She yoinks her jacket out from the pile, throwing it on and buttoning it up partially. As she runs, she grabs her tome, entering the forest.

The sounds of Yarne’s transformation followed by the sound of his large feet bounding against the ground directs her towards his location. The tome flies open, and she rushes deeper in, following the tracks Yarne left behind. She hears the sound of a grunt, then the unmistakable noise of a body falling to the floor. Worry spreading over her, she urges her feet to carry her faster.

She sees a large figure, and as she closes in, recognizes it as Yarne. He hovers over a body on the floor, and when she’s by his side, notices it’s a complete stranger, a bow in his hand and a quiver filled with arrows slung on his back.

She catches her breath, scanning the mysterious figure, and begins to search through his person. She finds a small parchment, and upon reading it, learns the identity of the stranger. This is clearly an enemy scout, and he was quite close to catching her when she was off her guard. Had Yarne not intervened when he did, she knew she would have been seriously injured, if not killed instantly.

“Yarne, how did you-”

“I could hear him approaching.”

She realized how silly the question was, knowing how superior his hearing was. She placed a hand on his large, furry arm, smiling at him.

“Right, I’m grateful for those ears of your’s. You saved me.”

Towering over her, his head turns down towards her. She can see a shade of red spread on his cheeks, and in his eyes she sees her own reflection. She forgot in the heat of the moment, but she was completely naked save for her coat that was buttoned hastily, parts of her exposed. Gripping the coat, she shifts it to obscure his view of her body, and begins to move away. She hears him following behind, as well as the sound of the scout’s unconscious body being dragged along the ground.


	2. Tent

They return to the clearing, and Robin goes over to her clothing, quickly pulling everything back on. She keeps moving forward, Yarne following behind her. She reaches his armor and pouch, and scoops them up into her arms. The two of them return back to camp along with the scout, handing him off to a guard.

Robin and Yarne head toward’s Robin’s tent, and Yarne returns to his form. He lifts himself up from all fours, still towering over her.

“I would have said something to alert you, but I didn’t want to give away that I knew he was coming…”

“No, you did exactly what I taught you and acted in the moment. You kept me from harm’s way, Yarne.”

He smiles, and she catches his tail wagging behind him.

“I’m glad it all paid off… Truth be told, I was terrified to act… But, thinking of you getting hurt, I…”

His voice trails off, and he finds it difficult to keep eye contact, his head turning away. The feeling was mutual, though she knew he could handle himself quite well in a fight when he found it in him to act, she, too, feared the day of something terrible happening to him. Reflexively, she reaches out, and grabs his wrist gently. His attention returns to her, and she feels that warmth emitting from him once again. She swallows, trying to push down the nervousness rising to her throat.

“Yarne, I… If I may be so bold, could I invite you in?”

He nods wordlessly, and she gently pulls him in. She leads him to the center of the tent, her cot on the right side with the full body mirror on the opposite side. Straight ahead, a makeshift dresser that contains her clothes sits and a lamp hangs from above, providing a warm light in the space.

She watches in the mirror as Yarne begins to nervously move his hands toward her hips, gripping them, and turning her towards him. He fidgets a bit in place, trying to keep his eyes locked to her’s.

“I-if I may be so bold to ask… Could… I kiss you…?”

Her cheeks burn, mixed emotions swirling inside her. Her cheeks and his both a shade of red, she can only nod. He leans in, moving one of his hands from her hip to her cheek, and his lips touch hers. She leans into the kiss, beginning to wrap an arm around his waist. She flutters her eyes closed as Yarne continues to kiss her. As he gains more confidence in his action, the kiss becomes more passionate and more deep.

Brushing a few stray hairs back, his lips trail down her jaw and to her neck, as he plants kiss after kiss. She tilts her head back, her breathing becoming somewhat labored, trying to suppress the moans that were beginning to bubble up in her throat. His hand slithers from her hips to her buttocks, and he gives a gingerly squeeze. She leans her head against his, a soft moan finally escaping her lips and floating into his ear. He shivers in excitement, and the sound alone is enough to spur him on.

He begins to move her towards her cot, gently sitting her down on it. He lowers himself down, catching another kiss on her lips and trailing down until he reaches her collarbone. He rests on his knees, and looks up at her. She can see from the mirror his tail twitching, as though he were trying to contain the excitement within him.

“May I… may I, uhm... “

He lifts a trembling hand up, his finger tracing one of her jacket buttons. At a loss for words, she merely nods, placing a small kiss on the top of his head. She clears her throat, finally finding the words.

“Take me, please…”

She hoped it didn’t sound as desperate as it seemed to her, but it was enough to embolden Yarne, as he began to unbutton her jacket, slipping it off her small frame, and allowing it to fall to the floor. He undid her shoe’s laces, stripping them off her, letting them join her jacket. And soon, from her reflection, she could see she was once again in her underwear.

He grips her undershirt, and begins to drag it up, but pauses, looking at her.

“All the way…?”

She grabs his hand that latched onto her undershirt, and pulls it upward, lifting her shirt up and off. The blush on his cheeks grew, and though she began to open her mouth to give him a command, he was already a step ahead, his mouth flying to her left nipple, tongue and lips teasing and playing with it.

A jolt of pleasure runs through her body, and she arches her back, leaning forward and into him. His hand, still clutching the shirt, released its grasp and flew to her other breast, toying with it in tandem.

Her hands go straight for his mane of hair, and she grips it. She begins to watch herself and him in the mirror, watching as his muscles flexed and bulged as he moved and played with her. Her arousal grows, watching her sultry expression and his movements, and she rewards his actions with a moan.

She sees his tail thumping against the ground, as it wags and bobs. He switches places with his hand, his mouth now playing with the other nipple as his fingers go to the one wet with his saliva. Her back arches more, and she pants loudly, and she begins to thread his hair through her fingers. So soft and velvety, her hands get lost in his hair and her toes begin to curl the more vigorous he gets with her.

One last kiss on her nipple, and she watches as his lips trail down to the band of her underwear. He looks up at her as he plants another kiss above the band. She lifts her legs slightly, and sling them over his back, and gripping his hair, she pulls his head down, leveling his eyes to her now wet crotch.

His hands slide down her body, grabbing the band, and in one swift motion, he yanks her panty down her legs, letting it dangle on one ankle. He lets out a small moan, plunging his tongue onto her clit, lapping at it. She twitches, arching her back once more, panting and wildly gripping his hair. He winces a bit, taking hold of her thighs, pulling them further apart, allowing him to plunge deeper. Her thighs want to squeeze shut, but his brute strength keeps them apart and in place.

His tongue traces around the entrance of her vaginal opening, and he teasingly slips the tip in and out. Small moans escape her lips, and she presses the back of his head, urging him to go in further. And he obliges, his tongue entering, exploring the interior with fervor.

He pulls her forward, her ass now on the edge of her cot that squeaks as his head bobs in between her thighs. She lies back down onto the cot, and releases her grip on his hair instead opting for her bedsheets. She turns her head to the side, burying her face into her pillow, letting out louder muffled moans.

His hands release their grasp on her thighs, and he slips a finger then another then another into her vagina, thrusting in and out along with his tongue. Without a vice on her thighs, she was free to clamp them closed around his head, her ankles crossing over one another. His moans slip through his lips, the sound vibrating against her, sending more jolts of pleasure through her.

With his other hand, he reaches back up to her breast, teasing and toying with both by switching back and forth between the two. She straddles his head, moving her hips. She felt hot all over, and a sensation was building deep within her, alerting her that she wanted to release. But, she was ready, ready to take the next step with him, so she repressed the sensation down, not quite ready to let go yet.

She waits for the moment where his tongue and fingers are out, and when it happens, she sits up, and pushes him away. He leans back, staring at her wide eyed, fear in his eyes. But, she quickly dispels that fear, lifting him up, and shoving him onto her cot, it squeaking under his weight.

“Robin-”

She quickly hopped onto him, sitting on his thighs and latching her lips to his, her tongue shoving itself into his mouth. He moans into the kiss, his hands going to her cheeks. When she pulls away, she looks to his crotch, covered in fur, but surprised to see no indication of his erection. Her hand goes down, and she trails her fingers through the fur, still unable to feel his member. She looks at him, confusion spreading across her face.

“Where…”

She begins to ask, but as her fingers dig deeper, she makes contact with his member. He gasps softly, turning his head away shyly.

“It’s… it’s strapped down to my leg since I… uh, don’t wear anything there…”

She can’t help but laugh softly, causing his blush to grow. She runs her fingers along his shaft until she hits a leather strap, and follows it until she hits a raised area. She feels around, and she undoes the strap as though it were a belt. The moment the strap is released, his erection rises up from the fur. 

He slings an arm across his eyes, burying his face into it. She takes hold of his penis, and slides herself down his legs till her mouth hovers over his tip. She takes a finger and presses it onto the top, sliding down and dragging his precum. His breath hitches and he bites down on his arm.

She slowly eases her mouth down, her tongue swirling around his dick. Her her hand, she begins to pump his member, her mouth moving in the same motion. He cries out in pleasure, huffing and panting, his hand clenching her sheets. With her other hand, she begins to fondle and play with his balls. Her eyes dart over to the mirror and she can see his body writhe in pleasure. And upon closer inspection, she notices him peeking from his arm, also watching the mirror. They notice one another staring at the reflection, and it prompts Robin to remove her hand from his balls and straight to his arm, pulling it aside. A red hue is spread across his face, but he doesn’t look away. Instead he eagerly watches as Robin continues to please and pleasure him.

She removes her mouth with a satisfying pop sound, and she slides back up, letting his dick lean on her stomach. Lifting herself up by propping her knees on the cot, she grips his dick and lowers herself down onto him, allowing him to penetrate her. They both moan simultaneously and she begins to ride him, bobbing up and down on him. She places a hand on his chest to balance herself, trying to increase the speed at which she is riding him.

His hands latch onto her hips, and he assists her in riding him. He thrusts his hips every time he slams her down, causing gasps and moans of pure ecstasy to fly from her lips. He sits up, and she straddles him, continuing to move as their lips lock together. The sensation bubbles up again, but this time she’s ready to let go.

“Yarne… Yarne!”

She cries out, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close, her breast resting on his furry chest.

“Robin!”

They moan together, both orgasming. She pants and rests her head on his shoulder, embracing him in a hug. His chest rises and falls against hers as his breathing goes from labored to calm, and he holds her tight to him, nuzzling her with the side of his face.

He lowers himself back down, gently rubbing her back as she lies on him, nestled in his embrace.

“Yarne…” She muses softly.

“Yes?” He manages to squeak out. She smiles, twirling a bit of his hair around her finger.

“Perhaps we could keep working one-on-one together, if you’ll have me.”

He snickers, giving her a hug.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

They soon drift off to sleep, locked in each other's embrace.


	3. Bestiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains bestiality. If it's not your thing, don't read.

It has been over a year since Robin and Yarne became a couple. The two are practically attached to the hip whenever they’re off the battlefield. But on the field, they are a force to be reckoned with.

It’s night, and everyone has gone to their tents to hit the hay. Yarne eagerly waits in his own tent, listening and waiting patiently. He can hear everyone’s breathing, their heartbeats, and absorbs the sounds until he can confirm that everyone is fast asleep. Everyone but his love, Robin, that is.

Her heartbeat begins to quicken, his ears twitching at the noise. Her breathing shallow and deep, as though she were trying to steady it and keep it under control. The noises excite him, recognizing them right away.

Having arrived at her tent, he carefully peers in, his eyes immediately going straight to the cot. There his lover sits, in the middle of pleasuring herself. His tail begins to wag, and suppresses the urge to jump in and take her then and there.

Instead, he softly whispers out to her.

“Robin?”

She stops, hopping off her cot and bounding over to the tent, opening the flaps slightly. She’s wearing her undergarments, and she adjusts her undershirt, lowering it back down, much to his disappointment.

“There you are, come in, come in.”

  
She takes hold of his hand, trying to tug him inside, but he pulls away. She looks at him, puzzled. He looks around, then back to her.

“Grab your jacket, there’s something I want to try…”

She pursed her lips, impatience written plainly across her face, but does as he says, taking her jacket and getting into it. He smiles, taking her hand gingerly, and leads her out of her tent and into the woods.

It’s cool out, and he can feel her shiver in his grasp. He stops, pulling her over to his side, wrapping an arm around her small shoulders. He keeps her close, and they move forward, her goosebumps dissipating.

They reach their usual clearing, the moon full and shimmering in the lake below. There are stars out in the dark night sky, glistening and twinkling. There are more scuffs and burnt marks among the ground, grass scarce. But near the lake, is a large quilted blanket, along with feather down pillows positioned neatly on top and a small pail, ice filled to its brim with a bottle sticking out.

He leads Robin over to the quilt, keeping hold of her hand as she lowers herself down. He takes his place next to her, grabbing the bottle. Her face is beaming as she looks around, her eyes sparkling as brightly as the moon.

“Yarne, you planned all this? How sweet of you!” She exclaims happily, kissing his cheek. He can’t help but grin wide, and using a single swipe of his hand, removes the cork from the bottle.

“I couldn’t nab glasses, hope you don’t mind sharing the bottle.” He says, handing it over to her. She shakes her head, taking it and taking a couple of sips. Handing it back to him, he downs a bit, and she laughs.

“Easy there, don’t want you out of the game so soon.” He sputters a bit, the drink dribbling down his mouth. He swiftly wipes it off with the back of his hand, and his eyes drift away shyly.

“Right, about that… I had a… request, I suppose…”

She tilts her head, curiosity written on her face. Yarne takes a deep breath, pressing the bottle into the dirt until it can stand on its own.

“I… don’t know what your limits are concerning our… physical relationship, but…” He trails off, searching for the right words and the right way to come out with his request. His heart beats loudly in his chest, that it practically deafens him. He feels her hand gently rest on his arm, and he looks to her. She stares at him earnestly, silently. He sighs, taking another deep breath.

“I’m a taguel and-” She cuts him off with a laugh, slapping her hand over her mouth to stifle it. He pouts, grumbling to himself. “Hey!”

“Sorry, sorry! Continue, please.” He scratches the back of his head, his foot reflexively patting the ground, as his anxiety begins to build.

“I wanted to try something different by… being in my taguel form.” He snaps his attention away, his eyes boring into a patch of dirt on the ground. There is silence for a moment, too long for his liking, and he begins to stand.

“N-never mind, it was a silly thing to ask of you… I understand if it’s… too out there…”

He is dragged back by her gripping his hand, holding him in place. His eyes gaze back to her once more, and she exudes confidence. If she were worried or afraid, she hid it well. Her breathing and heartbeat were relaxed, normal. It eased his own anxiety, and he returned to her side, sitting by her once more.

“If I’m being honest, I have thought about it before. Though, I supposed I was afraid to ask you about it the same reason you were afraid to ask me.”

He can’t help but let his tail thump against the quilt, making a dull noise every time it connects. He clears his throat, nodding.

“Then… can I transform?”

She laughs, the sound sweet and melodic in his ears.

“Yes, Yarne. Transform for me.”

He bits his bottom lip, and backs up, getting on all fours. In one swift motion, he reaches for the strap that binds is penis to his thigh, throwing it off, and within a flash, he takes his taguel form. He crawls up to her, flopping down to the ground and lying his head into her lap, head nuzzling her. She smiles, stroking the fur on his head gently. His ears twitch, and he could remain like this for eternity. But, Robin is already beginning to remove her jacket, slinging it off her and onto the ground.

He slinks back, and watches as she removes her undershirt and then her panty, tossing them onto the jacket. She scoots forward, and adjusts herself before laying back down, head resting on one of the pillows. She spreads her legs apart, lifting her knees off the ground, her feet back and knees buckled. She wraps her hands around her knees, further prying them apart, inviting Yarne in.

His tail thumps against the ground in anticipation as he observes her get into position. He crawls up to her, his snout nearing her vagina. He stretches his front paws forward, and they linger by her sides as he pulls himself close. He opens his mouth and his now huge tongue emerges, slipping and sliding against the lips of her vagina. She quivers, gripping the fur on his huge paws.

He laps away at her hungrily, able to cover much more than he could in his human form. She writhes and wriggles from each stroke that he delivers, and it makes his member throb. But it’s when she starts moaning that makes him begin to tremble with pleasure. An animalistic instinct within him begins to boil and brew, and he represses it, wanting to take his time with her and make sure she’s been taken care of before he takes care of himself.

He dips his tongue into her entrance, expanding the walls with care and ease. She wraps her legs around his neck, squeezing. He huffs and moans lightly, plunging deeper into her. She sighs, her tone filled with ecstasy. She arches her back, gripping him more tightly.

He slips his tongue out, opting to go to her breasts and fondling them with his tongue. It slides across her nipples back and forth, side to side, and she trembles beneath him.

He eyes her, listening to her heartbeat, waiting for that moment that would tell him clear as day that she was ready. It doesn’t take long, and he can see how flush her face has become, the sound of the beat loud. He pulls back, sitting up on his hind legs, and using one of his paws, he slides it under her, palm side up, and flips her over onto her stomach in one swift motion. He lifts her up so he’s on all fours, and shifts forward, positing himself.

She pants, her head hung low, her body quivering from pleasure. Using his paw, he spreads her legs as far as they’re able and positions himself. Slowly and carefully, he presses his much larger tip into her, allowing her to expand. She hisses, gripping the pillow and the quilt hard, her knuckles turning white. He pauses, lowering his head down, nuzzling her cheek.

“Should I stop?” He asks so quietly, he wonders if the words came out of his mouth. But, she responds, nodding.

“I can handle it. Just take it slow…”

He gives her a small nudge with his head, and does as she asks. He painstakingly slowly pushes further in, allowing the walls tightening around him to loosen and more readily accept him. He helps brace her, keeping his paw under her and holding her close. He senses the vibrations that she gives off, finding the window where she’s more relaxed and at ease before he moves back.

When he does, she lets out a deep moan, sighing softly. And he does this two, three, four more times, until he feels she’s looser and less tense around him. He keeps speeds up his pace, but still keeping it slow and steady, not wanting to hurt her. But, it isn’t long until she is trying to take charge, slamming her ass back into him, taking the lead. He lets her pound away, taking it at a velocity that she wishes. He begins to kiss her shoulder, her back, whatever he can reach comfortably as she has her way with him.

Lust having built up and having repressed himself till this moment, he begins to move more enthusiastically, losing himself for a moment. He pants, tilting his head back as he slams into her over and over, and she responds with sweet, sultry moans. He throbs in her, and without thinking, places his other paw on her back, nails gently scraping down her back. It isn’t enough to draw blood, but enough to elicit a wondrous response from her lips.

The paw under her tummy lifts her up a bit more, allowing him to go even deeper. She lowers her front half down, hands reaching out and grasping whatever they can get a hold of. It isn’t long after that that her body trembles, and he follows not long after, releasing into her.

Panting, he slowly pulls himself out, gently lowering her down. She flops down onto her side, chest rising and falling.

He transforms back, dropping down next to her, breathing labored still. He takes his hand and brushes her hair away from her face, and leans in kissing her passionately. When their lips part, a smile has formed.

“That was… incredible…” She manages to breathe out. Pressing his head into her breast, he nuzzles her. She moves her hands to his hair, playing in it softly.

“Thanks for taking the chance… Do you… think you’d want to do that again…?”

She’s silent a moment, the only sound in his ears is that of her heartbeat.

“Maybe not too often, but, I’m not against it…”

He nods, relaxing in her grasp. A few moments pass, and the sounds of blissful sleep escape her lips. He pulls away carefully, and grabs her jacket, wrapping her in it. Lifting her up into a bridal style hold, he grabs the rest of her clothing, laying them on her, and carries her back to camp and into her tent. 

He settles her into the cot before taking his place by her side, and soon, drifts into sleep as well.


End file.
